<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amortentia by under_the_blue_moonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232515">Amortentia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight'>under_the_blue_moonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides / Hogwarts AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Chubby Logic | Logan Sanders, Gryffindor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gryffindor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hufflepuff Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Metamorphmagus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Multi, Ravenclaw Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ravenclaw Logic | Logan Sanders, Slytherin Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Werewolf Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Potions class, the sixth year students get to smell Amortentia: the most powerful love potion in the world, which smells like a person's favourite scents.<br/>It ends up stirring up some drama among the group, and revealing unknown feelings.</p><p>(Hogwarts AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, dlampr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides / Hogwarts AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amortentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Now that we’ve finished our OWLs, do you think we’ll move onto the good stuff? You know, do you think NEWT level potions actually do cool shit? You think we’ll learn to make potions that’ll, like, turn the consumer inside out? Ooh, or one that allows you to read people’s minds?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan raised an eyebrow at Remus as the two of them, Roman, and Virgil all headed down to the Potions classroom, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws sharing the class this year. “I highly doubt that, Remus. They won’t teach us anything we could use to seriously harm anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pouted. “That sucks… Maybe if we ask about cooler potions, Sluggie’ll tell us. We are part of his ‘Slug Club’ after all, so we’re his favourites!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan, Remus, Roman and Janus were all part of the Slug Club. None of them exactly liked the dinners and such they had to attend, but it got them extra privilege and better treatment from Professor Slughorn, so they went along with it. Remus and Roman were a part of it due to their father, Romulus Grimm, being well-renowned in the auror office - specifically due to being the auror who trained Harry Potter. As for Logan and Janus, they had been told they were invited to the Slug Club because of their stellar performances in classes, especially Astronomy for Logan and Potions for Janus. However, they both knew that probably wasn’t true, they were likely added for being ‘rare collectables’. Logan was only the second werewolf to ever attend Hogwarts, and not many students tended to have snake features like Janus. I guess that could also possibly be the case for Remus too, given metamorphmaguses could be rare too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that’ll work either,” Virgil said. “I mean, it’s pretty common knowledge at this point that last time Slughorn gave a student information about dangerous stuff, it didn’t exactly end well… I doubt he’d make the same mistake again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, give me a little credit!” Remus huffed. “I’m not exactly Voldemort level bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that?” He got a slap in the arm by Remus in response. “Ow! I was kidding! I’m not actually gonna compare you to wizard Hitler…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of four came to a stop as they reached the classroom. When they did, Logan yawned, leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good there, Wolfy?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just tired,” Logan replied. “It’s that time of the month in a few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” Roman asked. “Furry problem or bloody problem?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan glared in response. “Well, the ‘bloody problem’ doesn’t happen because I have potions to stop it, and even if it did, I wouldn’t tell you because that’s private.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just asking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan rolled his eyes as Remus grinned. “Want me to slap him for you? I’ve done it once already, and I’d love to do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shook his head. “No, Remus, that won’t be necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman grinned victoriously, turning to his brother. “Yeah, Remus, not everyone is desperate to hurt everyone they come across like yo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus howled with laughter and Virgil snickered as Logan backhanded Roman’s cheek, the Gryffindor crying out in pain. “Ow! What the hell?! Why’d you do that so hard?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was weak for me. Remember, the ‘furry problem’ makes me stronger than a lot of people. You got off easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romen huffed, folding his arms. He went to give a retort, only to be interrupted as the door to the Potions classroom swung open, Professor Slughorn calling for all the students waiting outside to come in. The students filed in, starting to pair up by cauldrons. Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand, pulling him with him as he stood by a cauldron. Logan raised an eyebrow as he did so. “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Lo, gotta make sure I don’t work with Remus. You’re stuck with him now. Good luck, you’re gonna need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded. “Good idea. Thanks for getting me out of working with him, Ro.” He held up his hand, which Roman high fived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan rolled his eyes at the two of them, turning and standing with Remus at another cauldron. As he did so, Slughorn called for the class to quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to your first NEWT course Potions class! Now, you all managed to achieve an E or above in your OWLs, so given your skill level, you should all have no problem with the recipes we will learn in over the next two years. By the end of your time at Hogwarts, you will have the skill to learn how to brew potions like these I have on my desk.” Slughorn gestured to the various bubbling cauldrons on his desk. “We have Polyjuice Potion, which allows a person to change their appearance to that of someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This potion wasn’t that new or astounding to Logan, Remus, Roman and Virgil. They were rather familiar with it. Remus may have been a metamorphmagus, but sometimes more than one person needed to switch forms for their antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this here is Amortentia - the world's most powerful love potion. Now, while you will have the skill to brew this, I advise you do not do so. You must remember any feelings this creates are not real. Now, an interesting thing about this potion, it smells differently to each person, mimicking your favourite smells. Feel free to come up and see what it smells like to you throughout the lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And finally, here we have Felix Felicis. This potion grants the drinker good luck. And this potion in particular will be given to one pair of students as a prize for whoever produces the best potion in the class. Speaking of, let's start the lesson, shall we?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today, you will be brewing the Draught of Living Death. You will find the recipe in your copies of Advanced Potion Making, and all the ingredients you will need are already in front of you. So, I guess there’s nothing else to say, but you can start brewing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the students started to open their textbooks, flicking through to find the right page, Roman didn’t bother. Instead, he just started to wander away from his desk. Virgil caught his arm the second he saw him moving. “Where the hell are you going? We have a potion to brew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, but I wanna go see what the Amortentia smells like to me,” Roman replied. “You get started with the potion, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heck no. You’re staying here and helping. Don’t fuck off to the love potion until we just have to leave it to boil or something. Now open your damn textbook.” Virgil sighed. “I should’ve worked with Logan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus snickered as he listened to the bickering from the desk next to him. He turned to his Potions partner, who had already found the right page and was now starting to portion out the ingredients. “So, you annoyed you got stuck with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan hummed, shaking his head. “Not really. I don’t think you’re as bad to work with as Roman and Virgil make you out to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me, Wolfy.” Remus ruffled the shorter boy's hair, chuckling as Logan’s eyes closed, and he leant into Remus’ hand. “You know, for someone who tries so hard to hide his furry problem, you aren’t very good at suppressing your Wolfy side. If you had a tail, it would be wagging so hard right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s face flushed, and he pushed Remus’ hand off of his head. “Shut up… We need to focus on this potion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled. “Okay, okay, give me whatever I need to slice or crush for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class all focused on their potions, all wanting to be the ones to win the Felix Felicis. Occasionally, people would wander to the front of the classroom to smell the Amortentia, and Roman watched them enviously as they did so. He looked to Virgil. “Can I please just quickly run up and smell the Amortentia? I’ll be really quick. I’ll be so fast you won’t even notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Roman, it’s no wonder you don't have a boyfriend,” Remus said, gaining snickers from both Virgil and Logan, and a glare from his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Remus, now we need to let this boil for a few minutes,” Logan said, stirring the potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool! Hey, wanna go smell the Amortentia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two left their desk, heading over to the front of the room. Roman watched them with wide eyes as they went. “Wha… they’re already at the boiling stage?! How?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they were actually working together instead of just leaving one of them to do all the work,” Virgil replied. “Now actually prep some ingredients, Princey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus and Logan arrived at Slughorn’s desk, both standing by the cauldron filled with Amortentia. Both leaned over and took a deep breath. Logan smiled. “It smells like Crofters to me! Somehow every single flavour at once… It’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sighed. “Ah, the wonderful scent of my disgusting deoderant…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sniffed again. Logan raised an eyebrow. “I smell… is that red wine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I smell that too…” Remus said. “Huh… Guess it makes a bit more sense for me, I do love alcohol. But I usually prefer the harder stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both smelled the potion one last time. But this time, neither of them said anything. Instead, both their faces burnt pink. They both glanced at each other, only to immediately look away as they made eye contact. The silence dragged on until, eventually, Remus cleared his throat. “Um… we should, uh, probably go check on the potion, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded. “Yes, that… that, uh, sounds like a good idea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, they quickly hurried back to their desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the desk beside theirs, Roman and Virgil had finally reached the boiling stage of the potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huzzah!” Roman grinned. “Finally, we can smell the Amortentia. Come on!” Before Virgil could say a word, he was being dragged to the front by his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Ro, I can walk, you know,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m just so excited! This could be the key to finding out who my soulmate, or soulmate</span>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span> are.” As soon as he was by the cauldron, Roman took a whiff. Virgil rolled his eyes, doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, red roses, the same scent as my perfume, the flower of romance… What about you, Virgil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised…? Oh, I’m getting another scent!” Roman sniffed again. “Red wine. Hm, my soulmate must be a connoisseur of fine wine. How romantic…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or they could be an alcoholic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me dream, Verge. Anyway, what else do you smell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil took another smell, before sighing. “Aw, yeah, that’s the shit...  Freshly baked cookies, my dude. Does it get any better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Final smell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman and Virgil leaned over, taking a whiff. As they did, Roman grinned, while Virgil’s eyes widened in horror. Both their faces burnt. Roman looked to Virgil. “I smelled black coff-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a potion to finish brewing. Get your royal butt back to the desk, Princey. And maybe, like, stop wearing that rose perfume while you’re at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled as Virgil practically ran back to their desk. He decided not to push the other into anything. Virgil could take all the time he needed coming to terms with the fact they apparently had feelings for each other. Not to mention, Roman felt he had some stuff to look into too. Virgil wasn’t exactly a red wine type of person…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton and Janus were sitting under the willow tree by the lake when they were joined by the other four of their group. They immediately sensed something off with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kiddos okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We’re fine. Why wouldn’t we be fine? Anyway, let's not talk about Potions,” Virgil said, sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus raised an eyebrow. “What happened in Potions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part of ‘let’s not talk about it’ do you not understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all got to smell the love potion Amortentia,” Roman explained. “It was certainly very interesting… Oh, you two have Potions next, right? You’ll probably be able to smell it too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, sounds fun!” Patton said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not all it’s hyped up to be…” Logan muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Potions, it’s about time we head off Patton.” Janus got to his feet, and Patton did the same. “We’ll see the rest of you guys later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other four responded with goodbyes, Roman being the only one who sounded at all enthusiastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus and Patton headed to the dungeons, arriving at the Potions classroom just in time for the class to start. As they were let in, Slughorn gave the same introduction as he did for the other class. Then, he set the class to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Janus began flicking through his textbook, he noticed that, as Patton did the same he kept looking curiously over at the Amortentia. “Patton, if you’d like, I’ll get started on the potion while you go smell the Amortentia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Aw, thank you so much, Jan!” Patton excitedly ran over to the front of the room, standing before the potion and taking a deep breath. “Ooh, freshly baked cookies… So nice… Oh, but there’s something else.” He smelled again, his nose wrinkling. “Is that wine…? Why would I like that? I can’t legally drink yet…” He took one last whiff. “Black coffee? But I prefer hot chocolates…” He pouted, turning and heading back over to the desk with Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s broken… I only liked one of the smells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think a potion </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be broken, Patton. But I guess it could have been brewed wrong… You take over the potion, and I’ll go smell it and see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus left Patton to the potion, heading to the front desk. He leant over the cauldron containing the Amortentia. He sniffed. “Red wine. Well, that certainly doesn’t seem wrong.” He smelled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, oh boy, now he was faced with an assault of smells. First, it was something sweet and fruity. Then, it changed and smelled like the most disgusting thing he ever had the displeasure of smelling. And then, it was the beautiful scent of roses. And then, finally, the sweet smell of cookies that had just come out of the oven,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… that was interesting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was two weeks later, and the group were in the Room of Requirement. Logan, Remus, Roman, Virgil and Patton were all sat down on couches and armchairs. In front of them, Janus stood, having been the one who had called them all to meet, having said there was something important they needed to discuss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” He took a deep breath. “So… as you likely all remember, two weeks ago, we all got to smell Amortentia in potions. Now, at first, after smelling it, I didn’t think much of it. I was just a little shocked at the wide variety of things I could smell. But then, over the last couple of weeks, I realised a few things. At first I smelled red wine, which I just genuinely like-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Logan, Remus, Roman and Patton perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but after that, I smelled something fruity. I now realise it was Crofters. Then I could smell something awful. I now realise it was that terrible deodorant Remus wears. Then I smelled roses. That perfume Roman wears. And finally, freshly baked cookies. Patton’s favourite food.” Janus took yet another deep breath. “And I realise now… Logan, Remus, Roman, Patton, I… I am in love with all of you. I, um, I understand if you do not reciprocate my feelings, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing Janus knew, he was being hugged on all sides by four pairs of arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking knew the wine was you! I love ya too, ya snake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your existence does cause the release of positive neurotransmitters!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I will love you more than anyone else on this earth…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so so much!!!” However, right after saying this, Patton gasped. “Oh! I… I realised something recently too. I smelled three things in the Amortentia. Cookies and red wine… but I also smelled black coffee. And after thinking about my feelings, I know exactly why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I smelled black coffee too!” Roman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them looked at Virgil, who was the only one left sitting on the couch. Virgil’s face burned bright red as he stared at his feet. “Um… I, uh, I smelled Princey’s perfume… and Pat’s cookies…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straight away, he found himself being crushed as Patton and Roman practically launched themselves at him, embracing him and peppering his face with kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take back what I said earlier about loving Janus more than anyone else," Roman said, smiling down at Virgil. "I shall love you both equally, mi amor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Well, if we’re all, um… saying all of this now, there is something I must add,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses. “As well as Crofters and wine, I could smell Remus’ deodorant…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned. “Looks like you and I are gonna share the little Wolfy, Jan!” He scooped Logan into his arms, flopping down on the other end of the couch from Patton, Roman and Virgil. “Yep, I could smell that fruity Crofters too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus smiled, sitting in the middle of the couch. His four new boyfriends immediately cuddled up, Patton and Roman keeping Virgil squished between them. The room, apparently realising this cuddle wouldn’t end any time soon, made the other chairs disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all gay disasters, aren’t we?” Roman sighed, carding his hand through Janus’ hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re gay disasters together!” Patton smiled. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>